Yoshimitsu - Manji Leader
by James the Justice-sal
Summary: A new era for the Manji Clan begins as Yoshimitsu is made the new leader - and he has big plans. News of the first ever King of Iron Fist Tournament, hosted by the Mishima Zaibatsu, reaches him. He enters as a decoy, so that his clan can raid the tournament's funds. (Yoshimitsu's Tekken story).


Chapter 1: The Manji Clan

Yoshimitsu: member of the Manji Clan - a band of good hearted mis-fit ninjas, who stole from the rich and gave to the poor - was soon to become the new leader. Here he stood, eye-to-eye with the current leader, about to end his life. It wasn't that Yoshimitsu was about to betray his clan; this was tradition. Whenever the current leader was too old to carry on, the next in line would end his life. Once done, Yoshimitsu's sword would absorb the strength of his old master, powering it up.

His master smiled warmly at him, his fate accepted.

It was funny. He had known this man ever since he was young, yet, he didn't know his name! One of the ways he prepared for the act he was about to commit, was to try forgetting his name. It was thought that forgetting your leaders name would take away some of the feelings you felt for them. Yoshimitsu wasn't so sure it had worked. Trying to forget a person's name had taken months of meditation and will power. All it had done was annoy him.

He glanced over his left shoulder at his fellow clan members. All kinds of shapes and sizes were sat around a blazing fire, waiting in anticipation.

The time had come. Yoshimitsu raised his sword, took one last look at the old, frail face of his master, and turned his back to him. He clasped the hilt with both hands and pointed the blade at his stomach. He took in a huge breath before plunging the sword through his stomach, which also pierced his master.

A flash of light consumed the room as his master disintegrated. The light engulfed the blade and Yoshimitsu before disappearing. He slowly removed the sword, feeling no pain. He glanced down at his stomach, but found no wound. It had worked.

He turned to his clan, which he now led.

A huge cheer erupted from them. Arms flew into the air in delight and drinks were spilled.

Yoshimitsu grinned behind his mask.

"A good day, this is..."

It had been two months since Yoshimitsu's ascension to the head of the Manji Clan. Things had gone smoothly, and barring a little incident with one of the clan members, Yoshimitsu was content.

Yoshimitsu drew back his sword, and dragged it forwards. In a flash, the sword sliced through the safe, like a knife through butter. The contents spilled from it and into the bag Yoshimitsu was holding.

They were currently raiding a mansion owned by some cranky old geezer. Yoshi had watched his actions from afar. The way he stuck his nose up in the air and cringed at those not as fortunate as him made Yoshi's toes itch. He would savor every moment of this raid.

He was currently inside what seemed to be an office of some kind, though it was difficult to see in the dark. The Moonlight beaming through the window at the opposite side of the room offered no help.

Finally, the safe was emptied. He turned to leave, when the door to his right suddenly flew open.

The old man was stood in the doorway with a couple of his goons. His face and bald head were red with fury. His eyes moved to the bag clutched in Yoshi's hand and then to the cracked open safe.

"No!" He croaked. "I was going to buy an orphanage and burn it down with that money! Quick, get him!"

Yoshimitsu stayed calm as the larger of the two advanced toward him, his fist held high. Yoshimitsu rolled forward, dodging the punch thrown at him, and thrust two feet upwards that connected with his chin. The goon's feet lifted off the floor, slightly, as he fell backwards through the air crashing onto the desk. He fell from the other side and out of sight.

Yoshimitsu gave the other no time to react. He leapt up onto the desk, held his sword up high, and somersaulted towards his next victim. The white blur that was Yoshimitsu came to a halt on the ground as his sword ripped through flesh and suit. The last goon fell backwards with a squeal; his chest stained with blood.

The old man stared in horror at the figure before him.

"Leave or be cut," Yoshimitsu started. "Thirst for more blood, my blade does."

The old man's once red face was now white. He stumbled away, stupidly.

Yoshimitsu performed another somersault, his time through the window. Shards of glass fell around him as he landed on his feet. He made his way around the mansion until he spotted two horses. The large, broad figure of his friend, Akimitsu, was visible in the darkness.

Akimitsu was a fellow clan member. He was extremely tall and bulky; maybe not the best trait for a ninja, but when it came to battle, there were few better. Many had felt the full force of the large pole strapped to his back. He had had his close calls, however, evidenced by the large cross shaped scar on his chest.

"How did it go?" He mumbled, a large strand of wheat it in his mouth.

Yoshimitsu answered the question by holding up the bag.

Akimitsu nodded, making his tied up, spiky hair flop.

"Leave, we must," he said as he heaved himself up onto the horse.

Akimitsu did the same, and the two of them rode off into the darkness.

Once back at the hideout, Yoshimitsu ordered the loot to be put with the rest of their stash.

While Yoshimitsu and Akimitsu were discussing their next plan of action, they were interrupted by Chinitsu, who had Kunimitsu by the scruff of the neck.

Chinitsu was another of Yoshi's close friends. She wore a samurai helmet, from which her long green hair protruded. The rest of her body was covered in bandages. The most startling thing about her, though, was the sword she wielded: it was as big as she was.

Kunimitsu had been a thorn in Yoshimitsu's side ever since she had joined the clan six months ago. Yoshi had found her lying unconscious in the forest. Something had burnt her face, but she refused to say what had happened. Yoshi took her in, gave her the Kitsune mask, and taught her how to fight. She showed her thanks by stealing from the clan for her own gain, which went against everything the clan stood for. Whether she was bitter, or just selfish, Yoshi did not know.

"Look who I found stealing from our funds, yet again," Chini said in disgust as she shoved Kuni towards their leader.

Yoshi looked at Kuni with disappointment.

"Kunimitsu…" he sighed with a shake of his head. "Into our family, we have brought you; yet, your gratitude is shown by stealing? Sorry I am, but choice, I do not have. Expelled from the clan, you are."

"Fine," she said, arrogantly. "I'll be happy to leave this dump."

"Watch your tongue, girl," Aki warned.

"Maybe if you had been a better leader, I wouldn't have strayed from the right path," she continued. "That's why… I will become the new leader of the Manji Clan!"

With that said, she thrust her dagger towards Yoshimitsu. He calmly halted her attempt at his life with his own blade.

Before anyone could react, she back flipped out of the room and into the main hall of the clan.

"I'll leave if you can defeat me," she grinned. "But if I win, I will become the new leader!"

Yoshi calmly walked towards her, his sword gripped in his hand.

"Defeat me, you can try," he said while bringing his sword to his front. "But stand a chance, you do not."


End file.
